Episode 5242 (8 March 2016)
Synopsis Claudette stands over Gavin’s lifeless body and the candelabra falls from her hand. Vincent returns home looking for Claudette and he notices the basement door is ajar. He walks down the steps to findClaudette dragging Gavin across the floor. Claudette takes Vincent upstairs and tells him that this stranger followed her into the house and tried to take advantage of her. She breaks down explaining that he was threatening her and she didn’t know what to do. Vincent calms her and suggests they call the police as it was clearly an accident. Claudette panics and tells him not to. She paces the room and tells him to trust her. Vincent doesn’t understand and follows her to the basement but Gavin has gone. The back door is open and Claudette runs out onto the Square looking for him. She worries he’s gone to the police and Vincent finds Gavin’s photo on the floor and asks Claudette to explain. She tells him that Gavin knew his father and was there the night he died. Vincent asks to know exactly what happened that night; things don’t add up. He asks her outright if she killed Henry and she finally admits that she did. She explains that she pushed him off the balcony and that his body was buried under the Spring Lane estate. Vincent is in shock and realises that the reason she turned him against the Mitchell’s was her jealousy towards Peggy and Eric. She tells him that the urn she has kept is filled with dust from the vacuum cleaner. Vincent puts his hands around his mother’s neck and begins to choke her. Patrick comes down the stairs and pleads with him to stop… Jordan explains the plan to Denise. She beckons JJ into the house. Jordan tentatively follows her into the kitchen where she asks how long this plotting has been going on. She realises that Lucas only got the job in the prison kitchens because of her and it’s his key to breaking out. Jordan tells her that Lucas has changed and they can be on a ferry to France tonight and travel to Spain. Libby comes downstairs and Denise calmly sends her ahead to the restaurant, placing a post-it note on her bag out of Jordan’s view which says Lucas is breaking out of prison. Denise starts packing a case but Jordan starts to suspect something. He holds her head in his hands and asks what she is doing. Libby arrives at the restaurant and places her bag on the floor, not seeing the note. Jordan asks if Denise has called the police. She pleads with him to see sense and think of JJ. Jordan knows he can’t force Denise to go with him but says he will go with JJ. She locks JJ in the living room and refuses to let him take him. Libby notices the note on her bag and leaves Kim alone in the restaurant. Mick rushes into the kitchen to see Ollie’s highchair in pieces on the floor along with the family photo. Buster hands Ollie to Linda. Nancy explains what happened. Ollie seems okay but a protective Mick takes him in his arms and walks out of the room with him. Later, Linda tends to Ollie who seems fine but Mick is still worrying. Linda tells him there is no need to take him to the hospital with every bump he has. Linda wonders if this will bring Lee and Nancy to their senses. Mick tells Lee and Nancy to apologise but Nancy refuses to apologise to Lee. Nothing has changed and Mick snaps. He grabs a chair from the kitchen and smashes it in front of them. He tells them to get out of his house and physically throws them out of the pub. Ronnie and Honey go to Billy’s where he, Janet and William have laid on a spread. Ronnie thinks Honey is still determined to set her up with Jack and walks out. Someone watches her from the Square as she opens the door. She turns to see Tim. He has something for her from Joel and Danielle. She invites him inside. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes